


A Tangle Of Thorns

by Rosethouartsickxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A Tangle Of Thorns, Based On The Rose by Bette Midler, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Canon Era, Family Feels, Flowers, Gardens & Gardening, Gen, Lord Voldemort is clueless, Lord Voldemorts Blind Spot, Love, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Narcissa Malfoy is Underrated, One-Shot, Oneshot, POV Voldemort (Harry Potter), Roses, The Heart of Canon, What is love
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosethouartsickxx/pseuds/Rosethouartsickxx
Summary: Lucius ist in Askaban und Lord Voldemort besucht Malfoy Manor. Er und Narzissa  führen eine Unterhaltung über Rosen und Dornen. Er versteht die Liebe nicht, sie schon. Wie Lord Voldemort nicht kommen sieht, dass eine liebende Mutter ihm zum Verhängnis wird. Nochmal.
Relationships: Narcissa Black Malfoy & Tom Riddle, Narcissa Black Malfoy & Voldemort
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	A Tangle Of Thorns

**Author's Note:**

> Man hat ja viel zu selten die Gelegenheit, seinem random gewählten Benutzernamen gerecht zu werden, also... Rosethouartsick schreibt über Rosen, finally. Gebt es ruhig zu, da hat die Welt drauf gewartet.
> 
> Also, das hier ist ein Beitrag zu dem Wettbewerb "Die Männer und der Frühling" (auf Fanfiktion.de) - ins Leben gerufen und organisiert von Bills Vampirbraut. Meine Aufgabe war es, die frühlingshafte Aktivität "Die ersten Blumen bewundern" und den extrem frühlingshaften Charakter "Lord Voldemort/ Tom Marvolo Riddle" in einem One-Shot zusammenzubringen. Ich fürchte, das ist geglückt.
> 
> Um das Ganze noch ein bisschen aufzupeppen, habe ich eine Songfic daraus gemacht... zu The Rose by Bette Midler. Na, wer hat Bock? Ich hoffe echt, das hier kann irgendwie unterhalten. Obwohl es nicht witzig ist, kein bisschen witzig. Die Charaktere gehören natürlich nicht mir, Geld verdient hier üblicherweise niemand und... ja, ich wünsche ganz viel Freude beim Lesen!

  


**A Tangle Of Thorns**

  
  
Liebe. Das war eine komische Sache. Mittlerweile war er sich sicher, dass er niemals begreifen würde, warum vernünftige, kluge Menschen sich in den Schlaf weinten, ihr Leben ruinierten, ihr Geld und ihre Zeit verschwendeten und sich in Idioten verwandelten. Nur wegen ein bisschen Liebe. Für ein bisschen Liebe.  
  
Obwohl er nichts von diesem sogenannten „Gefühl“ verstand, hatte er einen Sinn dafür entwickelt, Menschen anzusehen, ob sie verliebt waren. Ob sie dumm und schwach waren. Er konnte es förmlich riechen. Meistens war es leider wirklich so eindeutig. Liebe und Rationalität schienen unvereinbar zu sein, das bewies nicht zuletzt Bellatrix ihm immer wieder.   
  
Umso überraschender war es, dass ausgerechnet ihre jüngere Schwester, die in jeglicher Hinsicht lieblicher und weniger wehrhaft als Bellatrix war, sich so schwer durchschauen ließ. Als er Narzissa und Lucius Malfoy zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, da war ihm Narzissa kaum aufgefallen. Sicher, sie war schön, immer schon gewesen, das konnte selbst er mit Sicherheit erkennen, aber mehr war sie eben auch nicht. Wer seine Tochter nach einer Blume benannte, der wusste, was er tat.   
  


_Some say, "Love. It is a river_   
_That drowns the tender reed"_   
_Some say, "Love. It is a razor_   
_That leaves your soul to bleed"_

  
  
Er war unsicher, wie lange Narzissa und Lucius bereits miteinander verheiratet waren, doch ihr Sohn war annähernd volljährig, also waren sie mutmaßlich seit zwei Jahrzehnten aneinander gebunden. Das gesamte Anwesen litt unter der Abwesenheit von Lucius, der für seine Fehler eine angemessene Strafe verbüßte. Oder es war ihm so vorgekommen, als würde Malfoy Manor mitsamt seiner Hausherrin verfallen. Dieser Verfall war nur logisch, denn Lucius war das Oberhaupt dieser Familie, deren Name größer war als ihre einzelnen Mitglieder.  
  
Der Duft von Rosen irritierte ihn. Der Salon, in dem er an diesem Abend eine Versammlung abzuhalten gedachte, hatte sich in ein Gewächshaus verwandelt. Narzissa, die seit Monaten nur schwarze, bodenlange Kleider trug und auch sonst ziemlich perfekt das Bild einer trauernden Witwe verkörperte, stand an dem großen Tisch und hatte die Hände bis zu den Ellenbogen in Blumenerde vergraben. In dem Topf, der ihm überdimensional vorkam, steckte ein zarter, kleiner Strauch.  
  
„Gute Abend?“ Narzissa reagierte für gewöhnlich sehr gut auf Höflichkeiten. Nur wenige Erwachsene konnte man sich so mühelos als Kinder vorstellen, doch wenn er Narzissa ansah, dann konnte er immer noch die Spuren eines kleinen, blonden Mädchens mit ordentlich geflochtenen Zöpfen erkennen, das stets das tat, was Mutter und Vater verlangten. Sie war gehorsam und hatte klaglos mitangesehen, wie er sich ihr Kind nahm. Ihr einziges Kind. Sie war so unberührt von Dracos Bestrafung gewesen, dass er beinahe zu dem Schluss gekommen wäre, dass Narzissa vielleicht auch nicht alle Arten der Liebe kannte. Sie liebte ihren Ehemann, da war er sich sicher, aber ihr Sohn war vielleicht auch nur ein Ballast für sie. Eine eheliche Pflichtübung. Denn der Name Malfoy durfte ja nicht verloren gehen.   
  
„Guten Abend, Sir.“ Sie lächelte. Narzissa lächelte nur zu besonderen Gelegenheiten und er fragte sich, ob ihr eigentlich bewusst war, wie viel attraktiver sie wirkte, wenn sie die Mundwinkel nicht nach unten hängen ließ. Oft genug hatte er gehört, wie Mulciber oder Macnair über sie sprachen. Man beneidete Lucius Malfoy allgemeinhin eher wenig – aber seine Frau, die war reizend. Da war man sich einig.   
  


_Some say, "Love. It is a hunger_   
_An endless aching need"_   
_I say, "Love. It is a flower_   
_And you its only seed"_

  
  
„Ich bin hier gleich fertig und bereite die Tafel vor.“  
  
„Nur keine Eile.“ Der Abend war noch jung. Es würde noch Stunden dauern, ehe die ersten „Gäste“ im Manor ankommen würden. Selbstverständlich könnte er die Versammlung vorziehen, doch eine derartige Schikane empfand er als unnötig. In den letzten Monaten hatten alle sehr gewissenhaft gearbeitet. Die Befreiung der Gefangenen in Askaban wurde in den nächsten Wochen erwartet. Der Fall des Ministeriums, der Tod von Albus Dumbledore, ein neues Hogwarts – all das stand unmittelbar bevor. Sehnsucht lag in der Luft. „Du hast also einen grünen Daumen?“ Narzissa zuckte zusammen und er betrachtete ihre Daumen, die noch immer halb in der Erde steckten.   
  
„Nicht wirklich. Aber ich lege Wert auf einen schönen Garten.“ Ihre Stimme zitterte ein bisschen, doch ihre Hände waren ganz ruhig und sie sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Vielleicht hatte sie Angst vor ihm, vielleicht auch nicht. Vielleicht hasste sie ihn dafür, dass sie ihren Ehemann und ihren Sohn nicht um sich haben konnte. Oder aber sie war ihm insgeheim dankbar. „Ich darf im Haus nicht viel verändern, aber die Gestaltung des Gartens obliegt mir allein.“ Als könnte Lucius ernsthaft etwas dagegen ausrichten, wenn sie das Haus bis auf die Grundmauern niederbrennen würde. Es war außerordentlich unterhaltsam, wie fest Narzissa die Regeln ihres Lebens verinnerlicht hatte. Wie brav sie war.   
  
„Du schätzt also die Kontrolle?“  
  
„Schönheit. Ich schätze Schönheit.“   
  


_It's the heart afraid of breaking_   
_That never learns to dance_   
_It's the dream afraid of waking_   
_That never takes the chance_

  
  
Schönheit. Eine Schönheit schätzte Schönheit. Das ergab wohl Sinn. Wobei sie mit ihren dreckigen Fingern und den zusammengebundenen Haaren nicht ganz so schön war wie sonst. Aus der Nähe meinte er sogar, einen leichten Körpergeruch wahrzunehmen. Eine Mischung aus Schweiß, Parfüm und… Rosen, natürlich, die Rosen überlagerten alles. Dabei konnte er keine einzige Blüte entdecken.   
  
„Benötigst du Hilfe?“ Ihre Augen waren sehr groß und fast hätte er gelacht. Es war immer wieder ein Genuss, zu beobachten, wie leicht Menschen aus dem Konzept zu bringen waren. Hilfsbereitschaft, Freundlichkeit und Güte waren dabei manchmal effektivere Mittel als Gewalt und Grausamkeit.  
  
„Aber nein… also nein, danke. Ich komme zurecht.“  
  


_It's the one who won't be taken_   
_Who cannot seem to give_   
_And the soul afraid of dyin'_   
_That never learns to live_

  
  
Sie eilte aus dem Salon hinaus in den Garten. Die schweren Töpfe mit den verschlossenen Rosengewächsen schwebten hinter ihr her. Belustigt ging er um den Tisch herum und betrachtete das Chaos, das sie hinterlassen hatte. Blumenerde; kleine Plastiketiketten, auf denen alberne Namen für die Blumen standen… und eine winzige Schere. Fasziniert nahm er die Schere in die Hand, die eindeutig ein Utensil war, das nur Muggel gebrauchten. Wofür mochte Narzissa sie benutzt haben? Und warum hatte sie nicht ihren Zauberstab verwendet?  
  
„Wieso hast du nicht deinen Zauberstab verwendet?“ Er sprach seinen letzten Gedanken laut und deutlich aus, sobald er hörte, wie sie in den Salon zurückkehrte und die Tür zum Garten anlehnte. Als er sich umdrehte, sah er, dass ihre Wangen gerötet waren. Er hielt die Schere hoch und schaute sie fragend an. Es war natürlich vollkommen belanglos, aber sie sollte ruhig denken, dass es jetzt auf ihre Antwort ankam.   
  
„Aus Gründen der Fairness. Es ist schon ein Verbrechen, den Rosen ihre Dornen zu nehmen – und wenn ich mich schon an der Natur der Sache vergreife, dann kann ich es wenigstens mit meinen eigenen Händen tun. Da muss ich es mir nicht auch noch leicht machen und zaubern.“   
  
Diese Erklärung überraschte ihn fast so sehr wie ihre geröteten Wangen. Es schien ihr unangenehm zu sein, ihm so eine ausführliche und unüberlegte Antwort geliefert zu haben.   
  
„Die Natur der Sache. Soso.“   
  


_When the night has been too lonely_   
_And the road has been too long_   
_And you think that love is only_   
_For the lucky and the strong_

  
  
Er sah ihr dabei zu, wie sie ihren Zauberstab hervorholte und den Tisch säuberte. Ob sie es von Hand erledigt und zu einem Besen oder einem Putzlappen gegriffen hätte, wenn er nicht dabei gewesen wäre?   
  
Er nahm seinen Platz am Kopf des Tisches ein und beobachtete, wie der Raum sich verwandelte. Die kühle Eleganz, die Malfoy Manor ausstrahlte, war zurück. Narzissa löste ihre Haare und strich sie glatt. Sie verließ den Raum und kam mit gewaschenen Händen zurück.  
  
„Kann ich Ihnen etwas zu trinken anbieten?“   
  
Das war ihre Routine. Sie behandelte ihn jedes Mal so, als wäre er ein sonntäglicher Besucher, der sich über Kaffee, Tee oder ein Stück Kuchen freute. Und sie tat jedes Mal so, als wäre es ihr nicht von vorneherein klar, dass er ihr Angebot ablehnen würde.   
  
„Nein, danke. Doch wenn du erlaubst, dann werde ich mich im Garten umsehen. Es wäre ja eine Schande, wenn niemand die schönen Blumen zu sehen bekommt.“ Sie blinzelte und fast konnte er ihre Gedanken lesen. Er hatte einmal versucht, in ihren Geist einzudringen und war direkt davor zurückgeschreckt. All ihre Gedanken kreisten um… Lucius. Lucius, der sie küsste; Lucius, der mit ihr das Ehebett teilte; Lucius, der sie anbrüllte; Lucius, der sie an den Haaren zog; Lucius, der… es war eine Zumutung gewesen und an jenem Tag war er zu der festen Überzeugung gekommen, dass Narzissa Malfoy keine interessante Person war. Auch in diesem Moment dachte sie an Lucius, da war er sich ganz sicher. Die Rosen, die sollten ihn in seinem Heim begrüßen. Und ihn das Flüstern der Dementoren vergessen lassen. „Du erlaubst?“  
  
„Natürlich… bitte.“ Sie öffnete ihm die Tür, folgte ihm aber nicht, sodass er alleine in dem prächtigen Garten des Manors stand.   
  


_Just remember in the winter_   
_Far beneath the bitter snow_   
_Lies the seed that with the sun's love_   
_In the spring becomes the rose_

  
  
An jenem Abend hatte er sich zum letzten Mal für viele Monate tiefergehende Gedanken über Narzissa Malfoy gemacht. Eine erwachsene Frau, die immer noch ein Mädchen war, das von seinen Eltern nach einer Blume benannt worden war. Im Laufe seines Lebens hatte man ihm häufig gesagt, dass er ignorant war – und arrogant. Albus Dumbledore hatte ihm, als er nicht viel älter als zwölf oder dreizehn gewesen war, mit einem Augenzwinkern mitgeteilt, dass Hochmut vor dem Fall kam.   
  
Ein derartig abgeschmacktes Sprichwort konnte man natürlich nicht allzu ernst nehmen, auch wenn es von einem angeblichen Genie in den Mund genommen wurde. Dennoch hatte Lord Voldemort immer mal wieder versucht, die Menschen und ihre Handlungsmotivationen zu verstehen. Die Liebe zu verstehen.   
  
Liebe war Verrat. Sein blinder Fleck. Sein Untergang. Das begriff er nicht an jenem Abend, an dem Narzissa Malfoy ihm erklärte, warum sie die Rosen mit ihren eigenen Händen beschnitt oder in jenem Moment, in dem sie neben dem regungslosen Körper von Harry Potter kniete, ihm direkt in die Augen sah und ihn belog, sondern erst ein bisschen später. Ein bisschen zu spät.


End file.
